Xhoth Denes
Xhoth Denes is a male T'Ron who, despite the nature of most other T'Rons, is not evil. Xhoth Denes used to be a part of the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]], a Kleekoonanoni ship led byJercy Packson, but now owns his own ship called the BA Twinkie. Xhoth likes to joke around, but he can be serious. He is also very good in combat. Biography Early Life Xhoth was born in London, not on the planet of T'Rizka. His parents were rich T'Rons, who were also good. When Xhoth was only 6 years old, both his father and mother were killed by a Garadread assassin. Everything they owned was stolen and their house was burned down. Xhoth was in his backyard playing at the time and a neighbor helped Xhoth get to safety. Xhoth then went to an orphanage until the age of 12. At the age of 12, he ran away with other orphans. These orphans were Spike (a Toriin), Jack (a Nodriay), and Cameron (a Nolaxite). Xhoth stayed with this group until he was about 17. A couple weeks before, he lost his eye. He had a normal life on Annonsomil until he was in his early 20's. A normal life just really wasn't his thing. He joined the crew of the USS Titan in very late 2013 so he could explore the galaxy. On the USS Titan Xhoth joined the USS Titan in December of 2013. He became good friends with many people on the crew, including Leod Gabsti and Jercy Packson. In Spore The Next Level²: Fall of the Paxus, Xhoth almost is killed. An explosion should've killed him, but he was only put into a coma in which he regenerated and felt good as new. All T'Rons are able to do this, but it does depend on what the injury is (Xhoth wouldn't have survived if his head was decapitated, for example). T'Rons are able to do this 3 times in their life, so this means Xhoth needs to be very careful as he continues his journeys with the ship. Xhoth left the ship in late 2014, shortly after breaking up with his crewmate Holly Jenkins. Seaching for Leod Xhoth left the crew of the USS Titan to search for Leod Gabsti; he had heard many rumors he was still alive. He did end up going on an epic journey in Badass: The Twinkie Search and found Leod alive. By the end of his search, he had his own ship and a crew. On the BA Twinkie Xhoth stole the BA Twinkie from Tesiot Industries in October of 2014. Since then, Xhoth has been travelling around the galaxy with his crew. Kills # Numerous unnamed enemy soldiers, thugs, etc. # Numerous Eftievirus-infected creatures # Numerous zombified creatures # General Taymondo (Indirectly) # Tarah Greene (After Zombification) # Zawnty II # Davio Felor (Indirectly) # Nayden Abaroth # Valabuh Maxton (Indirectly) # Escan Phods # Charawn Blapaiba (Indirectly) Relationships 1. Jercy Packson: Jercy and Xhoth seem to be pretty good friends. Jercy seems to count on Xhoth a lot. 2. Leod Gabsti: Xhoth is very fond of Leod and counts on him a lot. Leod is basically Xhoth's right hand man. 3. Zeela Vordav: Zeela and Xhoth don't seem to talk to each other very often. However, in Dead Universe, Xhoth does seem to have a crush on Zeela. It is very unlikely this is true in the Revolution Universe, however, seeing as how Zeela is already married to Jercy. 4. Daidett Angehaw: Xhoth found Daidett Angehaw to be a funny guy, like Leod. He didn't get to know Daidett very well before his death, however. 5. Tnannet Divad: Xhoth respected Tnannet and thought he was very brave and strong. They weren't very close friends, though. 6. Spike: Spike and Xhoth have known eachother for many years. They were very close friends and counted on each other a lot. He was very upset when he died. 7. Herbert Packson: Xhoth finds Herbert to be really cute and loves to play with the little fella. 8. Holly Jenkins Holly and Xhoth began dating sometime after Holly joined the crew, but they broke up before Xhoth left the ship to begin his own adventures (and they unwittingly conceived a child together). They never told anyone else about their relationship And various others... Trivia * Most of the info on here about Xhoth's origins was unknown until this page was created by eme12. * eme12 made Xhoth's origins be from London just so he would have an excuse to have Xhoth say the British term "bloody". * Xhoth has mentioned his girlfriend being a Rando'Moss'Iti, but this was just a joke williezk made. His real girlfriend's species is unknown and according to eme12, she is deceased. * Williezk was originally going to kill Xhoth with the Giant Alien Spiders, like how he killed Leod Gabsti (Leod did turn out to still be alive, however), Daidett Angehaw, Larry Marston, and others. * The person who cut out Xhoth's eye is unknown, but eme12 plans on introducing him/her soon. * Eme12 has mentioned to williezk and Bushy98 a "super secret plan" that mainly has to do with Xhoth Denes. This plan also has to do with Nira Kerys, Harreux Quantons, Spike, and others. This super secret plan is no longer secret. It was a new series starring Xhoth Denes. * In Dead Universe, Xhoth was planned to have a romantic relationship with Zeela Vordav and Jercy Packson would instead have a romantic relationship with Cannabeth Hase. Later on, Xhoth had a brief relationship with Holly Jenkins. * Xhoth has been the main protagonist in Dead Universe and is now the main protagonist of Badass, which means he's the main protagonist in 2 series. * Xhoth is only known T'Ron that was not born on T'Rizka. Category:Individuals Category:Carnivore Category:Titan Crew Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Protagonists Category:Badass Category:Male Characters